


Privacy

by another_Hero



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Artist AU, M/M, artist david rose, book arts, the ao3 word count is a lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_Hero/pseuds/another_Hero
Summary: artist!David gets back into old practices, joins an art community, and opens up a little
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 102
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Distractivate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distractivate/gifts).



> If the image descriptions don’t work, please let me know. If reading in this format is just too annoying for you (my phone camera is uh not the greatest lol, and this is wider than my computer screen and requires the dreaded sideways scrolling), I’ll be posting a link to the full text with the last chapter.
> 
> The actual word count is 7503 words over six chapters of roughly equal length. (If you're reading on a screenreader, that's all in the image descriptions. If the image descriptions don't work, the images are photos of a hand-bound book containing the text of the fic, and the full text is linked at the end of the last chapter.)
> 
> Thanks to olive2read for the beta!
> 
> The fic is of course finished, but it takes a few more steps to put up than some others. I'll do a chapter a day.
> 
> If you see a typo--I know they're there, and I'm aware of a couple--please do not tell me lmao


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! [If you'd prefer text only. it's here.](https://docs.google.com/document/d/e/2PACX-1vQQssbyyWrPbALGBNUh35KRTO-JYQTnL1JJQo8tN_Mz-Z5CBl04kRNwWqd9TjGpqHWrcUiRMlUDOH7J/pub)
> 
> Further reading: if you enjoy this being in an unusual form, may I recommend [nilolay's genius epic poem?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242900) You may not have realized it was possible to write Roland Schitt's voice perfectly in verse; it is, if you're as good at this as nilo. It's honestly the greatest. You could also check out [my fic that is a google slides presentation given by Alexis Rose (very short, I think it's funny)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509034) or better yet [the video version of it by olive2read, which includes delightful reading and animated slide transitions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134696). If you're into David getting a hobby that grows his life, [I have one about him learning to bake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853140/chapters/47014489) and [wardo_wedidit has a lovely one about David learning to knit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997131) and [GCLane has a lovely one about David learning to knit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565045) as well.

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone involved in getting me to do this (including myself), a sincere and loving fuck you. To the participants in the conversation about making up the group members, thanks, you’re weird, I had fun. To my mom, who had better not be somehow reading this, thanks for the paper.


End file.
